The present invention relates to user interface technology, and more specifically to automatic selection of a language for a voice interface.
A voice interface uses speech to interact with a user of an electronic device or service. In general, a voice interface may work in one or both of two directions. A text-to-speech interface converts textual data to spoken words to provide verbal output to the user. A voice recognition interface converts the user's spoken input into instructions usable by the electronics.
In general, Bluetooth® wireless technology is a wireless communications system intended to replace the cables connecting electronic devices. In order for two devices to communicate over Bluetooth, they must first be paired. A pairing sequence between two Bluetooth devices typically requires user setup actions on both devices and time for the Bluetooth devices to discover each other. Devices may be connected for various purposes, including remote control, exchange of data, or playback of audio signals generated by one device on a speaker in another device. In the context of this application, when we refer to “Bluetooth” we are referring to protocols and connections operating according to the version of the Bluetooth specification released by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (Bluetooth SIG) as of the filing date of this application, which is Version 4.0 [Vol 0], 30 Jun. 2010. Other wireless technologies may provide similar features and capabilities and may be used in the same manner.